I. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention are directed generally to biology, molecular genetics, and medicine. Certain embodiments are directed to identifying a patient that would benefit from phosphodiesterase inhibitor therapy.
II. Background
Cardiac hypertrophy in response to an increased workload imposed on the heart is a fundamental adaptive mechanism. It is a specialized process reflecting a quantitative increase in cell size and mass (rather than cell number) as the result of any, or a combination of, neural, endocrine or mechanical stimuli. When heart failure occurs, the left ventricle usually is hypertrophied and dilated and indices of systolic function, such as ejection fraction, are reduced. Clearly, the cardiac hypertrophic response is a complex syndrome and the elucidation of the pathways leading to cardiac hypertrophy and systolic dysfunction will be beneficial in the treatment of heart disease resulting from various stimuli. There remains a need for additional treatments for patients suffering from heart failure.